it was only a matter of time
by MakatoMai
Summary: Jade West's deterioration after losing Beck.


It was only a matter of time

* * *

Jade West knew.

She had ALWAYS known.

Tori Vega was PERFECT.

Perfect Smile. Perfect hair. Perfect voice. PerfectperfectFUCKINGperfect.

And Beck was perfect.

Beck was beautiful and kind and sweet and caring and oh so amazingly perfect.

He DESERVED better than Jade West.

He DESERVED Tori Vega.

Jade West was DAMAGED GOODS.

She DIDN'T deserve Beck Oliver.

She DIDN'T deserve his love, his gestures, his kindness, his touch, his kisses, his….

She knew.

She knew it was only a matter of time before he fell head over heels for Tori.

She knew when Tori TOUCHED him

Than KISSED him

THAN _hugged _him.

And she closed her eyes, and wished it would go away.

That she would just GO AWAY.

But she never did, and she moved herself into Beck Oliver's beautiful h e a r t.

&& Jade closed her eyes.

And wished time would s t o p.

Because seeing them together

B R O K E her

_Shattered _her

Tore her apart.

And she just…closed her eyes.

* * *

Jade West slammed the door to her bedroom, sliding down it the minute it was shut burying her face in her hands. Any other Wednesday night, she would be with Beck in his RV curled up studying, watching tv, or playing one of those ridiculous board games he loved so much.

Tonight Beck Oliver, her boy- no, her ex-boyfriend, was on a date with Tori fucking Vega.

She should have known it would hurt this bad. She had talked herself up that she would have been fine- that theyd get back together like last time, like it wouldn't have been a deal because he loved….right, he LOVED her.

Mascara runs down her face, and sobs wrack her body. The sounds that are coming out of her disgust her, but even as she shoves a her fist into her mouth, the muffled noises come out as strong as ever.

It was only a matter of time before Beck left her for Tori. She knew it the moment Tori spilt coffee on him and was trying to clean him up, she knew the moment he embraced her and SMILED that beautiful smile after she had gotten him fired (and than rehired ) from his first small part in a movie.

She knew when he stopped loving her and she started being a chore. She tried to tell herself she wasn't such a selfish bitch and she could live with seeing him and Tori every single day but the truth is, she couldn't. The pain cut her so deep, she couldn't even breathe.

So, she drank, because her mom ALWAYS had alcohol in the house- even if she was never there.

School became a disaster. Every time he wrapped his arm around her in Sikowitz's class, she had to fight down the urge to scream biting the inside of her lip so hard her mouth would bleed. Cat would quietly whisper, "Are you okay?" and Jade couldn't find the strength to answer. She would just nod her head absently as if the that was answer enough. She didn't have the energy to scowl, or cry, or pretend to be some form of angry. She didn't have the energy to b r e a t h e.

It was 3 weeks later that they had to do a scene together.

"A tragedy" Sikowitz had said. "Go!"

"Your face is getting paler, and your arms thinner…what is happening to you?" Beck whispered a tan hand gently caressing the side of her face for added affect. The gesture that would have once brought light into her eyes seemed to have her crawling farther into herself. Because he wasn't exactly acting.

Jade looked away, before walking away from him, eyes glancing around the room as if looking for the answer. And than she whipped her head around to face him, like the answer had suddenly came to and hit her with such ferocity that life jolted back into her eyes.

"Its called dying." she spat looking at Beck, "You wouldn't understand. You left me, You've killed me!"

The hurt that washed over Beck's face couldn't be described in words, and if he was acting -which Jade was sure he was because he was always the b e s t - he deserved an award winning nominee right than for that face.

"And your words slay me."

And she was in his arms, and he was holding her. And for a split second Jadelyn West forgot that he was someone elses. She forgot this was just a skit.

"Beck" She whispered falling out of character, but catching herself before the rest of the words came out.

"Please." Jade whimpered, letting herself fall out of his arms on to the stage. "There is NOTHING that can change my demise, you sealed your fate the day you wrapped your tongue around HER."

"I never…wanted it to end this way."

"There was never any other choice."

"And SCENE!" yelled Sikowitz, the class giving around of applause- the bell ringing and everyone disappeared slowly out of the room. But Jade sat still on the stage as Sikowitz turned out the lights on her as she silently requested.

Cat watched Jade deteriorate for months trying her damndest to get her to interact with anyone. Eventually even Cat let it go figuring she just needed space. Robbie would watch her eat alone and offer to sit with her, engaging her with questions of concern and Rex with witty insults and Jade stayed quiet. Andre asked for her assistance in writing a new song- and she sat in the auditorium and listened but she gave no feedback of the slightest. Even Tori made a few pathetic attempts at conversations and apologies but… Beck never did. Beck never tried to make a difference- because she knew Beck knew he could never take her back.

* * *

Jade West was DAMAGED GOODS

She made BECK OLIVER her entire w o r l d

And that one decision

That o n e once upon a time

Her one a l m o s t happily ever after

Lead to Jade West deterioration

And e v e n t u a l l y….

Her END.

* * *

A/N: Wayyy angsty, and Im not entirely impressed. But, for the time being. It will do. Read and Review, please?

But when you review, give a little more feedback than "this will never happen" Thats kind of obvious since 1) Its a kid show and 2) Beck and Jade are obviously meant for each other. Annnd if they do decide that its more effective to put Beck with Tori; lets just say: Ill find something better to do with my time than watch Victorious. : ( I only watch it for Jade and Beck. Personally, I cant stand Tori.

Just saying.


End file.
